GOTU (Ch 37: Final Battle)
Chapter 37:Final Battle Christina woke up to find Glenda looking back down."You okay?" "What happened?" "You were knocked out with a dart of some kind but while you were, we stopped Seeker from blowing up the city and now we are headed to him." Seeker stood as everyone arrived at the coordinates, which took them into the unknown. The helicopters landed and everyone came out towards him. "Vincent!I am glad you finally decided to show up after all." "Seeker, I am not going to stop you since I am not the one you want." "Him!Fine by me!"Seeker held up his hand pointing a gun towards Vince."I want to make sure you stay out of this." "You don't have to do that Seeker, or I should say Evil Lance." Seeker turned to the one who said that, it was Erik himself. "Oh!So you finally noticed! "Yes!It took awhile but it's me you want, don't you?"Seeker pointed the gun at Erik."Yes!Truly!" "Alright but before we do, First!Send your army back to their original places you found them!"Seeker followed Erik's command and raised his other hand and snapped his fingers." Okay!It's done!" "Second!Come out of that body and reveal yourself!" "Well okay then!"Before anyone could take it what was happening!Seeker stepped backwards and let himself fall off the edge. Everyone waddled forward and saw Seeker's body fall on spikes, killing him in a violent way. Almost simultaneously, the body vanished into thin air. The three universes were confused at first but what came next was a demonized laugh with the words Bye Bye at the end."So!What now?" Jordan and Elle felt Holly and Collin tugging them as if like they want to get their attention."What is it?"The two began to stare in fear in a direction. The universes looked carefully in that direction and began to faintly see a form. The form began to fade in becoming clear for everyone to see. It was Evil Lance alright, he smiled in an evil way before disappearing into a structure. Everyone waddled and stood outside the structure."Erik...You don't need to do this!"Erik turned to his father."Dad,It's only me and Lance that he wants...Don't get involved in any of this." "I'll take your place..."Erik(2) asked kindly towards his other self."No...If you do...how would your universe be able to deal with the guilt." Lance and Erik got onto a elevator that took them underground to a vent. They crawled through the vents,coming into a room with a mall like room. The two had moved not even halfway across the room when curtains on their right opened, there were two animatronics that were looking at them with sad expressions."Your here to face him?"Lance shyly replied to the animatronic."Yeah...We are..." "Well hello then...My name is Ninja...and my partner beside me is Cora." (Ninja)"If you don't mind we would like to take a moment To invite you to an ongoing performance In the hall of tragedies to watch the circus of the dead." "Feel the spotlight fading we can't do this alone Need an audience so we can play out our roles Got a front row seat that's so close it's like you're apart of the show." (Cora)"There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized." "Whoa!On the lit up stage! Whoa!Terror's on display!" "There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized." "Whoa!On the lit up stage! Terror's on display!" (Ninja)"The show must go on! Hit the lights,we're going till there's no pulse left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim,won't you be his hopeless guest? But if it helps you can pretend." "It's make believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets! In the circus of the... In the circus of the... In the circus of the dead." "Good you got here just in time, You better hurry! It's our show but you're the star destined for glory Here performing death defying acts That we can't wait to see." "Body count high as the tight rope, Will you make it?Zero safety nets!The tension is electric! Tonight you're the one that jumps through hoops We're going off the script." (Cora)"There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized." "Whoa!On the lit up stage! Whoa!Terror's on display!" "There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized." "Whoa!On the lit up stage! Terror's on display!" (Ninja)"The show must go on! Hit the lights,we're going till there's no pulse left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim,won't you be his hopeless guest? But if it helps you can pretend." "It's make believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets! In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead." "It's where fear comes to life know you never stood a chance As you gasp for breath." (Cora)"Here on this stage!" (Ninja)"You can run you can hide Feel the cold steel on your hands crawling to your death." (Cora)"There's no escape!" "It's a spectacle that drags you down six feet below So you should have stayed and enjoyed some time at home." "Encore!Now the ringmaster come for you! It's the grand finale! It'll be over soon! In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the." "In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of." "Pretend! It's make believe in your head! This nightmare's as real as it gets! In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead." "Be careful where you step..."Ninja said to the two penguins,"You might run into one of those unfriendly creepers." "Alright...Will do."The two waddled across the room and into the next vent. Within the vent, the voice of evil lance echoed around."I am just showing what I believe all this time." "What do you want to show us anyway!" Evil Lance laugh echoed the dark room,loud enough that Erik and Lance had to covered their ears. Evil Lances' voice continue to echo throughout the room."Oh I am just doing the Great Guin a favor!By causing one wrong move and the humans erupt into destroying each other." "That is wrong!Just because the humans over-fished doesn't mean they should be wiped out!" Evil Lance continue to laugh loudly,"That is what I wanna to show you,Humans have no right to live for how many wars they caused." Erik and Lance entered another dark room,Erik and Lance crawled surrounded only be each other. Both of them stopped walking as they heard music faintly coming from their right. Both of them didn't want to make a word to whoever was playing the music could hear them. Evil Lance continued to talk,amused."Thats right!Crawl as fast as you can towards the other side of the room."Erik and Lance knew that the sound they make would surely get them killed so they continued to crawl very slowly. The music played again but it sounded louder and closer as both the penguins stopped crawling and were still. The music was loud as it sounded to be off their right side of their back,then on the left side. Once the music could be faintly heard,they continued on. They were only a few meters from where they last stopped when the music started playing again but this time it sounded really close. Erik and Lance stopped and quietly covered their heads with their flippers. the little light from the door across the room revealed a dark dancing figure,the music was coming from it. Erik's eyes trimmed with fear,seeing how close the figure really was to them. Thankfully the figure didn't see them as the music started to fade away but it sounded like it was still close. "Go away...Go away...Go away..."Both those two words repeated in both the penguin's minds. The door was really close to them,only a few meters to go. Erik and Lance slowly got up on the door. But before they were able to...the music played again but it sounded like it was literally right behind them. Both the penguin's fears took over as heavy breathing caused Erik to be thrown down. "NO!F***!"That was the last word that Lance was able to get out before he himself was thrown and had the wind knocked out of him as he bumped his head on the floor below. The next thing Lance saw was Erik tied on a chair along with himself being tied. The two didn't say anything, just movement to try to get untied. The two stopped in their tracks as they heard singing. "I will not be moved!" The two looked around within the dark room as the singing continued. (Evil Lance)Behold the horrors!" they lurk beneath the shadows of remorse." "You wouldn't know of course but I force a new judgement day on this day you will repay." "Your respects to all that may Lurk in between your mind and man kind." "So have a seat and be afraid Fears about to commence, The final ritual." "One body is all we need for this to be complete, And when the day begins to take form." "You won't be leaving those doors You'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you up inside." "I was left behind! All this torture will unwind! I was all never that kind! If you were to rewind! Then you would find! I was left behind!" "Take your turn to run and hide! I will catch you all the time! This night no longer shines! Your tears divide! You'll now be mine!" Evil Lances' dark spirit began to circle around both Erik and Lance who struggled to break free. The evil spirit took form of a dark Great Guin. "Behold the terrors! You won't believe what I have done to you! I've made it look brand new! Oh how cute!" "But Don't Digress! I'm the ring master you see! In this horror game you flee! I take us every shadow! Believe me!" "Now have a seat, And grab your light! Tears begin to run you dry! But darkened thoughts are the commons grounds." "I give myself to be complete! Be as it may! Our courtesy remains! "So we offer you our darkest passion! Take off that blindfold that heals and reveal your soul that dies! I was left behind!" All this torture will unwind! I was all never that kind! If you were to rewind! Then you would find! "I was left behind! Take your turn to run and hide! I will catch you all the time! This night no longer shines! Your tears divide! You'll now be mine!" "Your dare bring yourself into my lair?Well then!Let us decide!"Erik was pushed into a stone fort,Lance could hear him screaming unbearably. "Re-born again! Our suits are now refined! Breathing new life! Inside our tombs tonight!" "You have no idea what we've been through! Time and Time again! Don't hold it back on our Deadliest demise!" "We can't keep you alive!" All this torture will unwind Take it all from our broken crimes We have no place to go But you know..." "Take your turn to run and flee But deaths your destiny." "Stop holding back from me!" Erik now reappeared from the stone fort,his flippers were crushed,maybe his own origins too. Erik was barely breathing as he given up onto life. Lance couldn't hold it in anymore,he broke free from his restraints. Rushing towards the evil version of himself,only to fade through like the wind. "Haha!You think that will work!" Suddenly a loud rush of air blew the room,smoke filling the room. Once it cleared,Erik(1),Bo(1) stood their ground towards Evil Lance as Bo(2) waddled towards deceased body of Erik(2). "You fool!But how!?" Flashback Erik(1) was guessing to how his own life will flash right before him,Lance was also thinking the same."Hey Lance,if I do die in a few minutes make sure to tell Dr Beatle to revive me with his machine with my DNA cells." "Erik...I can't think of the suffering you are going to go through." "It's okay Lance,I am willing to take it like a real penguin." "Erik,Please consider your other self to take over your role." "I made up my mind...I am going no matter what."Lance tapped Erik(1) on his flipper making him turn around. "I am sorry for this...Erik."Lance forcefully punched Erik in the stomach,making him gasp for air. Erik didn't have time to take in what just happened as his body began to fade in shock. Lance carried Erik(1) back out into the opening of the structure, shocking everyone. Bo(1) asked in both a shocked and angry voice."Lance!What have you done!?" "Bo...Relax!I only knocked him out..."Bo,Jess and Flora helped Erik as Lance slowly dropped him on the ground. He turned his attention to Erik(2),"You can volunteer now..." Flashback Ends "No matter since your all here!I am going to have a great time!"Evil Lance just laughed it off, griming the evilest smile he could do. All this made Bo begin to sing along with her counterparts. (Bo)"I really hate you Stop getting in our way I lost my patience When are you gonna decay I want to throw you out Just like my broken Ipad If you'll come back once more It will be painful you'll see." (Bo&Flora")I hope you die in a fire Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart hope you'll get shot and expire." (Jess&Lance)"Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire." (Erik)"It's almost over Why can't you just let it fly." (Lance)"Don't be afraid It's not the first time you'll die Your machical Axe click Sounds like when I broke your bones." (All)"Once I get our second chance, I won't leave you alone I hope you die in a fire." (Erik)Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire (All)"I hope you die in a fire." (Bo&Flora)"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire." (All)"I hope you die in a fire." The ground began to rip around Erik, Atticus and Lance thrusting them into space. Erik within the Golden charm wished for spacesuits and beam guns. The three began to fire at Evil Lance continuously. ---- Erik, Atticus, and Lance circled around Evil Lance, firing their beam guns at the evil self. The three then flew towards the evil self, holding on and began punching. Atticus was knocked off of Evil Lance, sending him grabbing onto a meteor. Just not a moment later, Erik was also knocked off. Atticus grabbed Erik by the flipper as he was about to speed past."I got you!Erik!"Lance was the last to be knocked off but he quickly recovered, stopping in front of Erik and Lance."He is not going to stop even if we overpower him."Lance looked at his two friends."Give me both your flippers guys."Erik and Lance gripped both of Lances' flippers. Suddenly Lance started to rise up from the meteor, He smiled towards the two."Thanks guys!"Lance turned to his evil self."This all started because you wanted to be loved." Lance opened both his flippers,heading towards Evil Lance. As the penguin impacted with his evil self. Erik and Atticus realized what was going to happen."No Lance!"Erik and Atticus yelled as they saw the two heading for the sun."This is the end guys!I'm sorry!" "But you didn't even have a mate yet!" "Well!I guess that that is how it is."Lance thought for a few seconds." Oh,I was keeping that a secret all this time...there is someone who deserves you,Atticus."Both the emperors reacted."Who!Lance!Give us a hint!" "Nicki..." "Nick-Wait!"Atticus realized that Nicki...was the one who he had a crush on back at Emperor Land."You mean her?" "Yes...Go back and be with Nicki...you have a chance!Atticus...Be the father you deserve to be."Just as he said that, the radio melted into bits. Erik and Atticus watch as Lance flew closer to the sun."Evil...this is the chance to redeem yourself." "Really?" "Yes!"Evil Lance started to be absorbed into Lance...Lance smiled as he now united with his evil spirit was getting very close to the sun. He closed their eyes, only having no regrets in himself. Erik and Atticus watch as both the penguins disappeared into the bright light. ---- "He's no longer with us."Erik and Atticus stared down towards earth, impacted by the loss of their friend. The penguins teleported back on earth. Bo waddled as fast as they could towards them." Erik!"Erik tried to waddle forward but groaned as he felt pain coming from the lower part of his body. Jess and Flora came over to help Erik to the outside. Both the Jacks along with Carl, Vincent and Andrew wonder what happened. "What happened to Lance?"they all asked at the same time. "He's gone...flew into the sun to save us all."Atticus answered. Jess, Flora, and Bo gasped as the bully...the one who bullied all of them was no more. There was silence after that, until they got onto Jack's helicopter."What are we going to do now...now that Lance is gone?" "The only thing we can do is continue on,lets go back to the Outpost 15, the kids are waiting for us." ---- "So, you and Jasmine are coming with us?" "We both decided that we will be going back to the world we left in an agreement with the Queen, plus since you two shown courage. I think we should stick with you for now on." "You mean?" "Shhhhh!" ---- I think a theme would work along with this scene so here it is, (/watch?v=0P47yvI7SWM) ---- The chicks and owlets along with Scott and Mary watched from the clearing of Outpost 15."There they are!" After the Sampsons landed on the clearing, the first ones out were Erik, Bo, Jess and Flora. Angie and Evan waddled towards Erik, Bo, Jess and Flora wagging their tails. The chicks snuggled and hugged their parent's feet. Scott and Mary held their hands together to the reunions. Lyze(1) and Lil(1) were starring into the sky as they thought about the whole thing. Ifghar(2) now back to himself looked by with Lyze(2 and Lil(2). Suddenly a bright light caused ten to look to their right. A silhouette of an owl shined about the bright light. When it cleared, Lyze(1) started to tear up. His brother was right in front of him, He stood there trying to calm himself. "Brother..."Ifghar(1) went to his brother and wrapped both his wings around Lyze. "Lyze...I am here big brother." "I am sorry for this..." "It's alright...everything is alright." The two owls let go of each other and looked as Elle, Jordan were reunited with their children. ---- Erik(2) emerged from the camber of Dr Beatles' machine. He looked at his flippers then smiled."Hey thanks for reviving me!" "No big deal, Now go and enjoy life." Erik(2) waddled to Bo(2) who wrapped her flippers tightly around him."Oh!Erik!" "You miss me, Bo?" ---- Every species was gathered at the parliament in the lower part of the Great Tree, owls and penguins alive. After explaining to Parliament about the whole ordeal. It took some time but ultimately the humans and penguins were allowed back into the tree. Inside the Parliament, Analysis and Alissa began to start the night off by singing a shortened version of their heart song. (Analysis&Alissa)Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live? Can you take what you need but take less than you give? Could you close everyday without the glory and fame? Could you hold your head high when no one knows your name? (All)That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say. (Analysis&Alissa)We say goodbye but never let go We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down and never let go (Analysis)Can you lose everything, you ever had planned? Can you sit down again and play another hand? Could you risk everything for the chance of being alone? Under pressure find the grace or would you come undone? (Alissa)That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say? (All)We say goodbye, but never let go We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down and never let go. (Never let go) (Analysis&Alissa)Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down and never let go We say goodbye but never let go We live, we die but you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda owl Who will never look back, never look down (Never let go) Never look back, never look down and never let go (Never let go) Everyone cheered as the two owls finished singing, Even Robert was cheering his sister. Thora(3) and Brunwella was the next to step up on the center. "They came within force They are the greatest in all of the land They struck without fear, and they ended with success. But they came without loss, in a away land. Yet they continued on, battling everything for what they believed. The greatest generation of a flightless bird of singers." The universe knew that it was meant for them, they were the flightless bird after all. They cheered in approval, to their success. Jasmine who was wearing a green mint dress looked to Jack and asked."Hey!Isn't it a wonderful that this ended on Thanksgiving?" "Well, I guess if you mean Evil Lance then yes." "What about the Pure Ones?"Pixy asked with concern. Elle responded with reassurance."Soren said that he has got owls looking out everywhere for them, if they show up then they will." "They are not ours to worry about."Jordan added in. Mary wearing a royal blue dress stood up and looked over to Scott."Cmon!Let's join them..." "If you want then, I got a song that we could dance to."The owls gathered around as Pixy put in a tape. Everyone began to sing the song for the humans as they danced. It's late and I'm awake, staring at the wall Open up my window, head floats out the door No one else around, the shimmer takes my eye I lift my head, blinded by the sky. Feel my weight in front, following the sound Moves away so fast, fall down to the ground I know there's more to come, jump back to my feet Now I only see ahead of me, chasing down the street. Jack and Jasmine joined along and danced with Mary and Jasmine. (All)Gave my love to a shooting star But she moves so fast that I can't keep up, I'm chasing I'm in love with a shooting star But she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting Gave my love to a shooting star But she moves so fast that I can't keep up, I'm chasing I'm in love with a shooting star But she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting Gave my love to a shooting star But she moves so fast that I can't keep up, I'm chasing I'm in love with a shooting star But she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting." Everyone cheered as the humans held each other in their arms as they moved away from the cesome kinde couples of the guardians and the happy feet universes formed, beginning to spin around to dance the night away. ---- The next morning,everyone gathered on the platform of the Ga'hoole tree. All the penguins and owls gathered into one big group. "So you think that this would have any affect on us?" I don't think it will age us since we aren't from this universe, if anything we should be arriving at the exact moment we left. "Good!I was worrying about aging earlier then expected." "Don't we all?" A few feet away, Mumble and Soren were talking to one another."Well!I guess this is goodbye."Soren shook his wing with Mumble with ease. "Your brave as you seem, thanks for everything." "No problem..." Gylfie and Cuffyn stood in front of Elle and Jordan."Elle!Jordan!I want to give you something!" Cuffyn given them a bottle of some kind to them."This contains liquid that should turn Holly and Collin back into penguins."Jordan took the bottle and looked at Holly and Collin who were dressed back in their normal clothing. There was no chance of success but since Cuffyn was on intelligent enough. Jordan opened the bottle and poured the equal into two cups. Holly and Collin began to hold the cups for a moment before gulping the liquid down. As it seemed that the potion wasn't going to work. Both Holly and Collin begin to glow bright for a few seconds. The grow continued for a few seconds before dying down."Mommy!"Elle and Jordan uncovered their eyes and cheered as they saw both their offspring had turned back into chicks. The two scooped them up and held them close to hug them. The four looked back at the two elf owls."Thank You!Mr Cuffyn!" "You have my friendship, little ones." The two elf owls smiled and stepped back towards the group of owls. Holly and Collin joined Evan, Angie along with darker times Erik, Bo and Atticus to speak with the three Bs. "You three may be older then us but did you learn anything from us?" "I think we just learned to sing properly because of you."Bell said before demonstrating in front of the chicks. She along with her three sisters began to sing a few notes of shake it off." That song fits perfectly with you three, you should practice more to get it right." "Totally!"All the chicks then left the group and headed back to their parents. Elle looked down at Holly and smiled."You ready to go back to 2136?" Something was reacting inside Christina when Elle said that, memories began to flash by. She touched her head for a few seconds then her eyes grew wide. She looked oddly at Elle and Jordan."Elle,Jordan do you recall singing a song a long time ago?" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers